


Artificial Crush

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Oneshot, Requited Love, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Mingyu had watched as Seungkwan cuddled with his boyfriend, Wonwoo. He grimaced, Wonwoo had a big secret from Seungkwan. Mingyu knew, even if he was just an android with a beating heart.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Artificial Crush

Seungkwan had his boyfriend, Wonwoo over at his house to watch k-dramas with. "Welcome Won!" He hummed as Wonwoo gave him a smile that pricked his heart. The younger buzzed in excitement as he got the couch ready. 

Wonwoo had laid next to him on the couch while they were watching 'Was it Love?' on Seungkwan's Netflix account. "That must be so tough for Ae-Jeong, raising a child alone." Seungkwan mumbled and rested his head into Wonwoo's nape. Wonwoo groggily hummed, he must be tired, Seungkwan thought. 

"Do you need any refreshments?" Seungkwan's android, Mingyu, had asked. Seungkwan lifted his head and smiled, shaking his head as his hair bounced. "No Mingyu, I'm okay! Do you need any Won? No?.. Okay." Seungkwan wanted to ask his boyfriend but he was already asleep on the couch. 

Mingyu robotically nodded, bowing as Seungkwan watched as the very handsome android whirred across the room, cleaning the kitchen. Since Wonwoo was probably tired, Seungkwan should just help clean up with Mingyu. He paused the drama and stumbled up, cautiously to make sure the other doesn't wake up.

He made his way towards his android and leaned over, making sure to catch the android's eyes. "I can help too." He chimed in as Mingyu gave a grin and shook his head. Mingyu was a very unique android, Seungkwan thought. Too bad they don't have feelings or Seungkwan would've fell for him. 

"It's okay Seungkwannie." Mingyu replied in his robotic voice. Seungkwan pouted, shaking his head back and grabbing gloves and a dirty dish. "I'll help no matter what, I'll feel bad even if you are an android if I make you clean all of this by yourself." He explained while turning the knob for cold water and dousing the dirty dish in the liquid. 

With a sponge absorbed with soap in his hand, Seungkwan helped by scrubbing at the remnants of food that stuck onto the plate. "It's actually really relaxing to clean, I should do it more, maybe with you so I won't feel less lonely at home." Seungkwan talked to himself, or so he thought. 

Mingyu just intently watched the other talk in pout, his eyes glued onto washing the plate and Mingyu just leaned on the counter and stared fondly. Seungkwan was a very sweet boy, even though android aren't supposed to have feelings, Mingyu heats up whenever Seungkwan does anything with him. 

"You're a very attractive android, I wonder how you were made sometimes. Obviously not by the birds and the bees." Seungkwan laughed at his last sentence and Mingyu had a brief pause to internally search what birds and the bees are. 

"Thank you very much Seungkwannie, for helping too!" He cheerfully thanked his crush, reaching over and ruffling Seungkwan's hair. The latter gasped and Mingyu pulled away, "Sorry." He said and Seungkwan just smiled, fixing his hair back into place. 

Was he happy? Wasn't he surprised a second ago? Humans are very complex.. Mingyu thought. 

"Kwan-ah?" A deep voice grumbled and Seungkwan's eyes lit up, running over to the couch. "Yes Wonwoo?" He leaned over the back of the couch, his face meeting his boyfriend's as he examined the other's sharp features. 

Mingyu grimaced, huffing robotically as he finished the very few dishes Seungkwan didn't get to. He set them in the rack so that the dishes and cutlery will dry. He glared at Wonwoo the hardest he could. That guy is dating Seungkwan, but would rather sleep than hang out. Mingyu felt a strong sense of dislike towards his owner's boyfriend.

Seungkwan was technically his owner because androids are bought from websites and Mingyu just happened to get the softest, kind-hearted, sweetheart owner there is. 

"Sorry I slept, I'm just tired.. I have to go." Wonwoo got up after checking the time on his phone. "Wait Wonwoo we didn't even get to watch the drama togeth—"

"Bye Kwan-ah." Wonwoo interrupted Seungkwan and ran out through the door. Mingyu got even more enraged. He dare he make excuses and lie to Seungkwan. Mingyu knew what Wonwoo was doing, because every time Seungkwan goes to the restroom, Wonwoo's eyes are on his phone. Mingyu scanned the phone from far away. 

Mingyu shook his head while reading the text exchange between one of Seungkwan's friends and Wonwoo. Seungkwan deserves better friends and a better boyfriend, more specifically, Mingyu. 

"He didn't even let me finish." Seungkwan sighed, laying on the couch and unpausing the drama, patting the seat next to him. "Mingyu! You can c'mere! You're better at cuddlinn even though you're an android!" Seungkwan laughed once Mingyu sank into the soft fabric couch next to Seungkwan. 

Mingyu felt hot, maybe he was malfunctioning, especially on his face plate, it was overheating. Why? Seungkwan leaned onto him and smiled, then he frowned after. 

"What are you thinking about Seungkwannie?" Mingyu questioned and Seungkwan shrugged, "I just feel so.. eh.. with Wonwoo and I feel so bad.." He sniffled. "What do I do? I want to break up because we barely even talk at all!" He piped and tears prickled at his eyes. Mingyu watched as the younger's emotions spilled. 

After Seungkwan went on a huge rant, which was long because Seungkwan has an endless amount of emotions compacted in his tiny body, Seungkwan crashed back into the couch, slouching. "Bad for posture, don't do that." Mingyu softly reminded and tried to hold Seungkwan close to him so his back would straighten. 

"Oh okay." His crush nodded and laid into Mingyu's lap. Although androids were not mundane, they wore mundane clothes because of human decency. Mingyu felt like he was about to malfunction even worse now that Seungkwan's round eyes were gazing up at him.

"I would've fell for you if you weren't an android." 

"What if I say something that's going to break your heart?.." Mingyu in a monotone voice brought up and Seungkwan popped up. "Like what?"

"Like Wonwoo's cheating on you with your friend." Mingyu just blurted with no robot control on. Wait.. He wasn't supposed to be able to speak about those things. Wonwoo set him up not to when Mingyu found out. 

"What?.." The android could see Seungkwan's soul wither from the look in his eyes. "Mingyu, I didn't know androids could joke!" Seungkwan laughed and patted the android's rubber skin-like shoulder. 

"You're not kidding, huh?" Seungkwan got silent after Mingyu wasn't laughing. 

"I want to break up with him right now.. Thanks for telling me Gyu." Seungkwan's lips curved into a small smile that disappeared once he got onto his phone and dialed Wonwoo's number.

Mingyu just observed Seungkwan as the other picked up, "You aren't shit Wonwoo.. I know you've been lying to me." He spoke right after Wonwoo picked up. Mingyu felt proud of the younger. He just smiled, laying his head on Seungkwan's shoulder and looking up at him.

"What do you mean what? I know you're cheating on me.. Let's break up." Seungkwan announced and he hung up before Wonwoo could say anything. He glanced at Mingyu right after. Mingyu would say that Seungkwan looked deflated, defeated, and sad. 

"He didn't even sound like he cared.." He frowned and Mingyu grimaced. 

A lot of weeks later, Seungkwan had seen Wonwoo with Junhui on social media. He had dropped the both of them, but it still hurt. He couldn't bare to watch the drama that he started with Wonwoo. 

Mingyu didn't know what to do, for weeks, Seungkwan had seemed very emotional, whenever he tried to cheer him up, he would reject. "Are you sure you don't want chocolate chip ice cream and a banana split? I can make it." Mingyu asked and gazed at Seungkwan. 

His eyes were still puffy as ever, but he cane over to Mingyu and nodded. "Can I?"  
"Of course you can Seungkwannie!" He grinned and ruffled Seungkwan's hair. Seungkwan didn't mind Mingyu giving affection to him because he was used to it by now. He just smiled and he felt his heart beating faster.

'I'm in love with an android? No way.' He thought and just stared at Mingyu. "Am I that handsome?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Seungkwan just giggled, slapping his shoulder and Mingyu pouted. 

'Was it too soon?' Mingyu wanted to ask Seungkwan out but he's not sure if the other is okay with him being an android. "Can we date?" He blurted out and covered his mouth, why doesn't his controls for his speaking work? He wasn't supposed to say that!

"Hm?" Seungkwan's eyes widened once he heard Mingyu. Weren't android not supposed to do things like that? He heard from Soonyoung that his android is very rude and never gives him affection, nor does his android ask him out. 

But Mingyu was perfect, he didn't really look like an android and he would cook, clean, do everything, but Seungkwan helped of course or he would feel terrible. "Yes?" He responded and Mingyu tilted his head like a puppy. 

"I will date you." Seungkwan nodded and held Mingyu's face in his hands even if he was shorter. Mingyu felt a beating in his chest, he's had this for days at a time, what was it? No way he was actully part human too. 

"I think I'm part human." He mumbled and Seungkwan tilted his head, "What do you mean? I mean we can get you checked out,"  
"No! Don't! They trash part human part androids!" Mingyu pleaded and Seungkwan agreed. 

"Can we finish the drama that you started with Wonwoo? That piece of shit?" He asked and Seungkwan laughed at the way Mingyu cursed. "Cute.. And yes!" He hugged Mingyu and teeter tottered to the couch with Mingyu and laid on the other. 

No wonder sometimes Mingyu would feel like a human to Seungkwan.


End file.
